onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 766 Prediction: The Heart of the Matter
Title: The Heart of the Matter Cover Story: The Sea Monsters Return-with a message! Pirate 1: Well well well, what have we here? Pirate 2: Not gonna talk, eh? Looks like we'll have to make you! Pirate 3: Hey! Isn't that the captain's fruit? Pirate 1: It seems we've caught the thief that the captain told us about! The captain will want to deal with this one personally! Corazon: No! I can't-give up now! Pirate 1: I can't wait to see what Captain Diez Barrels will do to this guy! Seems like every time he comes up with a new and better torture! Pirate 3: Wait...Shhhhhh. Do you hear something? Pirate 2: It's just your imagination acting up again, you-GAAAAAAAA! Marine Leader: I believe you had this, Rocinante? Corazon: Yes...thank you...I'm so sorry I went behind your backs, but... Marine Leader: It's all OK. We've got someone here for you Corazon: Oh, thank you! Now we need- Marine Leader: There are probably pirates coming after us now, Commander Rocinante. We should get back to base, where it's safe. Corazon: All right, but we must hurry. Marine Leader: I'll contact the Admiral now. Sengoku: Hello. Uh-huh. I see. That's great! Bring him here as fast as you can!> Marine Leader: Alright then. Everyone move out! Corazon: That doesn't look like a Marine Ship... Marine Leader: That's because it's not. Hurry, and we can get everything situated... Sengoku: Well hello there...Diez Barrels! Doflamingo: Did you think you could keep secrets from me, your own brother, Corazon? I've long been suspicious of you. That's why I sent Vergo here to find out, and lo and behold, what a traitor you are! Vergo: Such a shame that the latest Corazon has failed us... Doflamingo: C'mon, Corazon. I know everything now. Why don't you speak to us and show us your Devil Fruit-the one inside you and the one you're holding! Corazon: No! I know the real reason you want this fruit-and that's why I can't give it to you! Doflamingo: You know about it? Well then, I fear I cannot let you live. Corazon: Why? WHY couldn't you accept our new life? Don't you know what the Celestial Dragons have done to this World? Doflamingo: How could you have forgotten, Rocinante? We had no choice in the matter! All because of our stupid father's decision, we were subject to the whims of whomever! They TORTURED US! KILLED OUR MOTHER! Now, it's time to turn the tables on the World! We will gain the mastership they deprived us of! Corazon: Sigh...there really is no hope for you, brother. Now, I must stop you from using that fruit! Corazon: I know what you can do with that fruit, Doflamingo! If the Perennial Youth Transplant is used on you, you'll have eternal life! And I cannot let that happen! Because if you do, you can break into Mariejois...and steal the sacred treasure! Doflamingo: You will not stand in my way, brother...I'll kill you, take the fruit, and gain eternal life! Doflamingo: Don't make this more difficult, brother. Where's the fruit. Corazon: All right...it's right there... Doflamingo: No! NOOOOO! Corazon: You thought I didn't have a backup plan? Now your fruit is lost. Doflamingo: I would have killed you and used Law...but it seems like he's in your camp now. Looks like I'll have to kill him and wait for the fruit to come back into circulation! Corazon: If you want Law...you'll have to kill me first! Law! Just do the procedure I told you about! Doflamingo: You fought well, brother. But in the end- Law: GASP...guh-I'm...I'm cured! Doflamingo: -you failed. Look at you. I've got Law here and you can't move. Looks like I win. Corazon: Not...yet...LAW! THE PLAN! Law: WHAT? This wasn't what you told me! Corazon: Never mind me. I'm going to die anyways. I have one last order for you, Law, and you MUST follow it. Now, RUN! RUN LIKE YOU NEVER HAVE BEFORE! Law: Corazon had been right all along...and now, I must do all that I can to fulfill his quest! Category:Blog posts